1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a vibration type actuator (vibration wave motor).
1. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in order to stop a vibration type actuator (vibration wave motor), a driving circuit arrangement in which a resistor is connected in parallel with the motor to consume the vibration driving energy as heat energy has been proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-206373.
However, with the above-mentioned proposal, the circuit arrangement becomes complicated, and cost is increased.